The Descendant's Siblings
by aperson2938
Summary: They've had their turn in the spotlight, now it's our turn.
1. Chapter 1

Luke's POV

Okay, I need absolute silence.

As of now, I'm trying to hack into the internet as of now. You see, as we are seen as human scum, the people over in Auradon believe that we don't deserve the luxuries they have. That includes the internet. I am now the closest I've ever been to getting in. If I stop typing for even a second, the hack would fail. But Kale suddenly comes in raging and makes me jump. An error screen pops up and says that it has failed.

He proceeds to yell," You'll never believe what I just found out!"

"What? Is Santa gonna leave us coal again?" I just roll my eyes at my brother. He rages almost over everything and I'm not in the mood now to deal with another one of his episodes after he made fail.

Kale says," Fuck off Luke. And for your information, I just overheard mom telling Mal that she gets to leave this hell hole and go to Auradon Prep."

"What! How'd she get that chance?"

He responds," Apparently the soon to be King Ben picked four family's to go send one of their children to that island and that's where our parents chose the ones who they thought could steal the wand!"

"They're all going to pay! We are just as good, if not better, than stupid older siblings! No offense Kale….."

He said," None taken, I'm only older by two minutes anyway."

"Do the others know about this?" Right at that moment Carter, Casey, and Oliver come storming in, all with equally pissed looks on their faces.

Carter's the first to rant," She thinks my sister is better than me! I'll show her! I'll show them all!"

Oliver says," The fact they even had the guts to do this in front of us! We'll show them who really runs the show around here. They all will be sorry."

Kale said," We need a plan to take them down and rule Auradon."

Oliver states," I've got it. We will do what they were supposed to do but do it better. We will steal that wand before they can and ruin Auradon once and for all. But in this version, the rest of our family does not get any power."

"Pack your bags guys. Looks like we're Auradon's newest arrivals."


	2. Chapter 2

Kale's POV

"I can't believe we actually made it out of that hell hole! People are always talking about how there is no possible escape."

Casey laughs," Guess they never tried escaping by seducing the security guard."

Luke adds," Yeah, only because none of them are gay and are too shallow to ever act gay. Can't believe all I had to do was pin him to the wall and leave hickeys on his neck for him to let us leave."

Carter said," You sure you're not a porn star mate? You don't have a star anywhere on your body right?"

"But he does. He did porn one time and quit the business. That was apparently long enough to get the porn star on his hip."

Oliver gasps," Dude I wanna see it!" That leads to Oliver chasing Luke around main land for five minutes before he tackled him and pulled down his shorts just enough to see the star.

Casey says," You dirty, dirty little slut. Who'd you do it with?"

"That's the funny part. He never had sex with the dude. It was one of those scenes like movies where someone else saves him from being raped."

Luke defends," Oh fuck off mate. At least I can say I was on Porn Hub."

Oliver questions," Do you think the tattoo parlor will let me get a porn star. I really want one now."

"No, Luke had to go with his boss and get it." Great, now Oliver is just flat out pouting. "Come on you dumb ass. We have to go enroll."

Once we had arrived at Auradon Prep there was a sudden commotion. Our siblings had just arrived.

Carter orders," Shit, it's our siblings. Stay low and out of site. We need to get to the office without them seeing us. So that means split up." Within seconds we had all dispersed.

I decided climbing the side of the building into an open window was the way I was going to get in. I only decided to climb to the second story so it doesn't take long.

Once I'm in, I realize I'm in someone's dorm. I look around and see a guy on the bed, but he didn't hear or see me come in due to the headphones on his head and the fact that he is facing the opposite direction from me.

I go up to him and tap his shoulder. All he does is casually takes his headphones and turns, probably expecting a friend. That's when I say," Hey babe. What's your name?"

He stutters," I-I'm B-Brett."

"Nice to meet you Brett. Mind showing me to the office? I'm a new student." He nods and leads the way out his room and into the hallway. I wrap my arms around his waist somewhere along the way and he surprisingly wraps an arm around my shoulders to pull me closer.

Brett stops in front of a place that says "OFFICE" in big blue, yellow, and white colors. I think," I wonder what that room could be", as I'm internally rolling my eyes.

Somehow I manage to slip out of Brett's hold and start walking in the office. He calls out," Wait, I never learned your name?"

"Figure it out and then maybe someday we'll run into each other again!" With that I walk into the office, leaving a baffled looking Brett standing by himself.

When I'm in the office, I see my three friends and my brother are already standing there. Luke says," And people say I'm the slut of this group." Right then some random guy walks up behind him and wraps his arms around his waist.

Mystery guys states," Sorry to cut this encounter short babe, I've got class. Text you later." The guy than leaves the office. I just give him a look.

Luke said," That's Chad, my new boyfriend."

"So I'm the slut huh. The guy that I was walking with doesn't even know my name." Casey just snickers.

Some lady interrupts," Excuse me, you are making quite a ruckus. Is there a reason why you're here?"

Oliver answers," We're new students here."

She raises an eye brow," Oh really. What are your guy's names?" I give Oliver a look. He goes on his new iPad and hacks the system. He gives me a nod, meaning he's added our information into the data base.

"Well, I'm Kale. That's my brother Luke. Over there is Casey. Then there's Oliver. And lastly is Carter." They wave as their names are announced to give off a somewhat friendly vibe.

She gives us a suspicious glance before typing on her computer. A faint blush appears on her cheeks as she apologizes," I'm so sorry. I guess the four villain kids that just arrived stopped somebody from informing me of other set of new students. I'll get all of your schedules and student I.D.s printed."

We wait for probably a good 5 minutes before she rushes back out with large orange envelopes. She explains," In these are your schedules, locker info, student I.D.s, room assignments, and sports schedules for those of you who might join one."

"Thanks. We'll be going now."

But as we go to leave she quickly questions," Wait, who are your parents? In case of emergency contacts are missing from your profiles." We all give each other an oh shit look.

Carter steps up first and replied," Well my parents happen to be the infamous Flynn Rider and the late Rapunzel." His parents are The Evil Queen and her husband. He died before he was even two and his mom never even told him his name. But he was the king and so technically that means he comes from royalty.

Her face turns to dread," Rapunzel has passed? No one was here was notified... I'm sure the King and Queen will be very heavy hearted over this loss. We are glad to have you here though." I almost laugh at his on the spot excuse, it was perfect. Suddenly an idea pops into my head after I remember what I had heard from students as I was passing with Brett.

"Oh, myself and my brother, Luke's parents are the rememberable Peter Pan and Wendy." Our mother is actually Maleficent and our dad was a heartless cunt who left our mom after stealing her wings.

That's when her face starts to beam," That is amazing! We had been requesting that your parents be sending their children here since the beginning of this school. I'm sure that everyone will be delighted to hear that your parents have finally answered our request."

Casey steps up next and says," My mother is Merida and please do not ask me about my father, he died in battle when I was child." That's only partially true. His father is Jafar and his mother died instead of his father. Then there was the fact that she died in child birth instead of a battle.

The lady replies," I'm so sorry to hear that dear. I'll be sure to send your mother our thanks for sending you to our school."

Oliver is last and said," I do not have parents because I was orphaned as a kid and I do not remember them. I've been living on Neverland along Peter Pan and his children, Luke and Kale." She doesn't even reply to this one and gives a look of sorrow. That might as well be true. His dad just simply walked out on him and his mother when she was pregnant. Then there's the fact that his mom is crazy and isn't mentally stable around him anyways. We finally just walk out into the commons and burst out laughing.

Luke says," Did you see the look on our face when she realized we were in the system? That was priceless!"

"I can't believe I actually said 'thanks'. It felt so weird." We just kept laughing until we got it out of our systems.

Oliver exclaims," Can't believe she didn't even point out us not having last names in our student info and was more concerned of our emergency contacts."

Some voice said," You'd be more surprised how often students don't want their last names in the systems." I whip around and am faced with Prince Ben himself.

Carter rolls his eyes," Why don't you leave us alone? We were just having fun before you showed up."

Casey gave him a look that basically said," Play nice. We don't want to get kicked out already."

Ben just laughed though," Nice sense of humor you've got. Well, I'm Ben, as I'm sure you're already aware of. I was just informed that we overlooked your arrival and as apart of the welcoming committee, I'm truly sorry."

"It's fine. Now if you'd excuse us, we've got classes to get to." I just smirk at my friends already knowing we wouldn't be attending.

Ben says," Well considering there is only one period left, you won't be attending class today."

"Well, why not? Why do we not get the pleasure of going to the last period?"

He just replies," Oh not them, just you and me." They take that as their cue to scram.

"What makes you think I'll want to ditch with you?"

Ben leans closer," The fact that I know you're a bad boy. You wouldn't attend the class in the first place." He pushes me up against the lockers and pins my hands above my head.

"Maybe I'll make an exception just for you."

He smirks," Great. Follow me." He starts pulling me to the school yard. I immediately see Evie, Mal, Carlos, and Jay. Shit.

"Maybe next time Prince." With that I slip out of his grasp and run away. Once I'm out of sight I look back him.

My sister, Mal, is walking right up to him and talking to him. She has a bag in her hand. I've got to get a closer look.

Ben suddenly shoves a cookie in his mouth as I hit my foot on the trash can, causing a sound to echo through the school yard. They both look back at me. I make eye contact with him for a brief moment before running.

Mal's POV

The heck? I swore I just saw my brother, Kale. It couldn't be him though. No one can escape the Island of the Lost. Must just be a look alike.

I turn back to Ben. "Sorry, where were we?"

He excuses," Sorry Mal, I've got to go find that boy." With that he runs off. Oh no, the love potion has made Ben fall in love with that random boy, not me.

Jay, Evie, and Carlos rush up to me. Evie swears," What the hell was that? Why did Ben run off like that?"

"The love potion. Some boy caused a loud noise right as Ben took a bite. He was the first person Ben made eye contact with."

Carlos questions," Well do you know who it was at least?"

"This is the weird part, he looked a lot like my brother Kale."

She just laughs," He's stuck back on the island with the rest of our siblings. There's no way it could be him… right?"

Jay suggest," Just text your mom if she's seen your brothers recently." As I pull my phone out to text my mom, she mom beats me to it by texting me.

I read out loud," There's been an escape. Your brothers and his friends haven't been seen for hours. Keep an eye out for them. I think their at Auradon too."

"So that was him." She just nods.

Carlos states," That means our siblings are here too. I've got to got to go find Oliver."

Jay adds," Yeah, I've got to find Casey now."

Evie says last," Then there's my brother Carter. Come on, let's go get their room assignments from the office." We quickly walk over there and see Mrs. Clark.

Jay asks," Can we perhaps get the room assignments for five new students by the names of Luke, Carter, Kale, Casey, and Oliver."

She responds," Why sure! Just make sure they feel as welcome as possible. They were kind of forgotten new arrival since you guy's arrived at the same time."

"Don't worry about it. We'll be extra nice." She smiles and hands us their room numbers. We then leave the office.

Carlos says," Okay, who's room are they most likely to be in right now?"

Mal reads the list of who's in which room and replied," Their going to be in 432. That's Kale and Luke's room. They'll want privacy. Those two are the only one's paired together."

Evie snickers," It's not like they'll be sleeping in their rooms much anyway. Kale has now got Ben and I'd imagine Luke's already got someone too."

Suddenly a boy walks up to us and asks," How do four villains like yourselves know my Luke?" Looks like I've met the boyfriend. The funny part is I could out them right now, but I won't.

"We're just on our way to his room. We just happen to know him and Kale." His grow with anger.

He spat," Stay away from Luke." Great we've got ourselves an overprotective boyfriend. You always pick the 'good' ones don't you Luke.

"You can't make us-"

Jay smiles," No Mal, he's right. We'll make sure to leave your boyfriend alone." He just smiles and walks away.

"What the hell was that about!"

He said," We can't let them know that we know their here just quite yet. We'll make sure to grab them after the coronation, when we get the wand."


	3. Chapter 3

Luke's POV

My boyfriend walks into Kale and I's dorm. But this confused me, I thought Ben was supposed to be with Kale. And then didn't Chad say he was going to class?

I walk up to Chad and give him a peck on the cheek. "Hey babe. What happened to having class?"

He responds," One of the new villain kids caused an explosion is the chemistry and we got let out early."

"Oh, cool. And Ben. What happened to hanging out with Kale? You better have not said anything to hurt him." I start glaring at him.

Ben defends," I didn't do anything. He suddenly left for some reason."

"Were by any chance Mal, Evie, Jay, or Carlos anywhere near you guys?" He nods.

Chad said," The villain kids were on their way up to see you now. But don't worry, I threatened them to make them go away." Oh shit, they know we're here.

"Thanks babe. Can you do me a favor and make sure they keep away from us permanently? I'm not really the biggest fan of magic and evil." I was internally rolling my eyes at what I just said.

Chad wraps his arm around my shoulder," Anything for my babe. We don't need those villains around a pretty little face like you." I wrap my arms around his waist.

Casey snaps," Enough with this love shit, we've got to go find where Kale ran off to." I had completely forgotten that the rest of my friends were still in the room with me.

Fairy Godmother happens to be walking by," What people are nice people Casey?" She doesn't stop walking.

She rolls her eyes," People who use nice words."

Godmother says," Exactly. Keep it that way Casey." Now it's my turn to roll my eyes at her. "Nice" words are overrated.

Carter continues," Anyway, we have to go find him. Like now." Chad just looks down at me and kisses me, right on the lips.

He whispers in my ear," Meet me in my room later, maybe you can stay the night." I blush and nod, then he runs off.

"He just stole my first kiss." I put my fingers on my lips and smile.

Oliver raises an eyebrow," Out of all the boyfriends you've had, none of them ever kissed you?"

"Never let them. When it got to that point I'd always break up with them. At least with the ones that kept trying to kiss me."

Casey realizes," Guys focus, we need to get the wand and we need to get it now! It's starting to change us! Luke when's the last time you blushed?"

"I haven't before."

Carter said," Not important right now! We've got to go find your brother! Let's go!"

Kale's POV

As of now I'm trying to find Ben again. I figured he's probably done with talking to Mal now and we can hang out this time.

I turn the corner and see him. I'm about to say hi when I hear," Bennie boo, I'm going dress shopping for the coronation, but I'll see you before the game."

He replies," Yeah, see you then. Bye Audrey." She kisses him on the lips for at least a minute before suddenly she pushes away, then turns, and walks away.

My heart seems to break in to a million pieces. I thought he liked me. He sure as hell led me to believe did at the least.

Tears start running down my face as I run away. On my way to my room when I pass Mal, Evie, Carlos, and Jay. I don't know if they realized it was me but I didn't stop to ask.

As soon as I made into my room I ran into the bathroom and look into the mirror. Y _ou're so stupid to ever think a soon to be King would love a villain like you. He has everyone in the kingdom wrapped around his finger. Why would he want a pathetic little brat that came from the Isle of The Lost._

I punch the glass mirror and pieces shatter everywhere. I pick up one of the bigger pieces. _Cut yourself you pathetic piece of shit._

One, for not being good enough. Two, for thinking anybody could ever like me. Three, for trying to find the good in me when I'm supposed to be bad.

Cut after cut lingered on my skin. I'm starting to get really lightheaded. Black dots start appearing. With that I collapse.

Mal's POV

I growl. That was my brother. He's crying. My brother never cries. Who dared to mess with our family? I tell Evie to pull out her magic mirror.

She commands," Mirror, mirror in my hand. Show me who dared to mess with Mal's brother!" An imagine appeared of Ben walking down the hallway. The hallway we're in. I can actually seem now as he smiling while approaching us. "Jay! Pin him to the wall!"

He does as told and pins him. Ben demands," What's going on here? Let me go Jay!"

"You dare to mess with my b- Kale! What did you do to him?"

He says with confusion," What do you mean? I haven't done anything to hurt him. I haven't seen him since he ran off earlier."

"Well, Evie's magic mirror says otherwise Ben. Where we come from, we don't deal with liars. Tell us right now what you did! Or I'll just have Evie ask her mirror." He still doesn't say a word.

Evie continues," Fine, have it your way. Mirror, mirror in my hand. Show me what Ben did to Kale."

A sight appears of Ben talking with Audrey and Kale walking up in the background. His smile instantly disappears when Audrey starts to make out with him. As Ben and Audrey part ways, tears fall down Kale's cheeks as runs away.

Carlos yells," You two timing dirty cheat! How dare you lead Kale on when you have a girlfriend! He just ran by us crying because of you!"

Ben's eyes soften," He what? I never meant to hurt him."

Jay snaps," Fix it. Before we have to fix you." He nods, then Jay releases him and Ben runs away.

Evie mutters," Mirror, mirror in my hand. Show me the present Kale." The sight that appears makes me scream and start running to his room. The door is still open to his room.

Please for once let the magic mirror be wrong. His bathroom door is closed and locked. Everyone else soon runs in.

"Jay kick that a door down now!" He runs right at it and kicked it down. There laying on the ground was my brother, surrounded by blood.

I run up to him and sit down next to his, then pull his body on to my lap and pull him as close as I can.

Evie yells at Carlos," Carlos! Get help! Call for the Fairy Godmother right now!" Eventually I just tune out what they're doing and focus on my brother. His eyes flutter slightly open.

He whispers," Mal, is that you?"

"Yes, Kale. It's me. Don't worry. You're going to make it out of this alive. I promise."

Kale mumbles," How'd you know I'd be here? Nevertheless in Auradon for that matter."

"I saw you and mom texted me. Then you ran by us while crying earlier. I had Evie ask her magic mirror who hurt you and it showed Ben. Don't worry, we roughed him up a little for payback. Then she asked the magic mirror where you were and that's how we landed here."

Kale says," It hurts you know. To know that the one person you fell for so quickly will most likely never love you in return. When the person basically leads you to the point where you think you'll finally get your fair share of a Happily Ever After."

"Kale, you're are one of the best boys I know. You'll for sure get your fair share of a Happily Ever After. You're too special for it not to happen."

He murmurs," You're the best sister ever." With that his eyes start to slowly close once again.

I scream," Someone get me help! He's dying! Help me! Please…" My cries for helps slowly turn into sobs.

Eventually Fairy Godmother arrives with two doctors and a gurney. Before they rushed out of the room to leave, I quickly put a spell on him so he won't remember ever seeing me, or just think it was a dream. Evie and Jay hold me back while Carlos blocks the door, much to my dismay when they finally rush him away.

I break down then and there once again. All the horrible thoughts kept rushing through my head. _He could die. He could possibly not remember anything. He could be stuck in coma for years._

Luke's POV

I was beyond angry. We couldn't find my brother. I know the school knows something. So we end up storming right up to Fairy Godmother.

"Where is my brother?"

A sympathetic look crosses her face," I'm so sorry dears. Kale was rushed to the hospital after being found after a possible suicide attempt."

Oliver's voice cracks," S-Suicide a-attempt?"

She nods," He was found earlier in his room with deeply cut wrist. Kale is starting to die of blood loss."

Casey questions," Do you know what could've made him do this?"

Once again she nods," One of the people of that found him explained to me that he was depressed over heartbreak."

I growl. "I'm going to kill him. He's a dead man when I find him. Come on Oliver." The two of us storm off. Where's the little bastard hiding?

Oliver yells," Someone better tell me right now where Prince Ben is!"

Some random kid answers," Last time I saw him he was at Tourney practice out on the fields." We storm to the fields and see him flirting with some cheerleader.

I grip him by his shirt and pull him away from that slut. I pull him into a random storage closest with Oliver following and he locks the door.

Ben says," Are you guy's here to threaten me too? I've already thought of way to show him how sorry I am at the game-" Oliver interrupts him by punching him.

"Says the guy who was just flirting with another slut. Then there's also the fact that we don't even know if he'll make it to that game because _you_ possibly KILLED HIM!"

His voice wavers," What do you mean I've possibly killed him?"

Oliver answers," He cut his wrist because of you! He apparently told someone he was heartbroken and that person told Fairy Godmother before he was rushed to the hospital! And last time I checked, you were the only person he liked!"

"So you know what? Stay away from my brother. For that matter, stay away from my family or I swear you'll hear from the two of us again." This time I punched him before we stormed out of the closest leaving a sobbing Ben on the ground.


End file.
